Prison Conversion
by kageshoujo
Summary: She was strong and wild on the battlefield, captivatingly so. Saizo couldn't bear to kill her, but he couldn't let her go, either. [Lemon warning.]
1. Chapter 1

The Hoshidan prison was quiet that night, save for the sounds of labored breathing from a woman in a cell. Saizo sat across her, watching intently with his one eye, waiting for her to come to.

The ninja didn't care much for prisoners, didn't even think it was wise to spare someone on the battlefield, but thie woman... he certainly caught his eye. He'd noticed her from afar, blonde hair swishing, swinging her axe in almost reckless abandon at the Hoshidan forces. She was a monster-a beautiful monster. He knew that the logical thing to do was end her then and there, before she'd caused them more casualty... but he couldn't. When their paths had crossed, and her physical strength fell to his superior speed, he could not bear to end her. Instead he'd thrown one of his smoke bombs, releasing a sleeping gas, causing the woman to fall unconscious in seconds.

And here she was now, in the Hoshidan prison cell. Sound asleep. Perhaps that smoke bomb had been a little too potent, Saizo thought. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, almost angelic... not the beast he'd seen at the battlefield.

He wanted to see it again.

His patience was running thin. He nudged her on her side, roughly. "You! You there! Wake up!"

He nudged harder, spoke louder. "Wake up!"

Finally, she stirred, fluttering her eyelids open. She looked around, looking disoriented-and her eyes finally fell on his. For a split second she looked wide awake, fully alert, but as quickly as it came, the eexpression vanished, replaced by one of confusion, trying to recall what happened to her before she passed out.

"...Where am I? By the looks of you, I'm guessing it's not Nohr..."

"You're a prisoner of Hoshido now," he said, watching her closely, looking for even the slightest changes in her reaction.

She looked down her wrists, noticing they were tired up. Her body slightly tensed, and she backed away into the cell, away from him.

...Yet something in it felt... off, Saizo thought. As if it were ingenuine. Saizo couldn't imagine the woman he'd seen on the battlefield be this woman, scared and backing away from him.

"W-Why would I be a prisoner of Hoshido? A girl like me... you must be mistaken..."

"You're a Nohrian soldier. The enemy. Why would you not be imprisoned? Be grateful that I spared your life."

"N-No! I'm sure it's all a big mistake... Please, have mercy on me... I'm sure this is a mistake. Please let me go..."

She was begging, on her knees on the cell floor, her tied up hands resting on her lap. Saizo felt conflicted. Looking like that, dressed in something that could only pass as smallclothes, begging him for mercy... something in it stroked his ego, and something else.

But at the same time, he was infuriated. It still felt like a fraud, a big joke-that woman in the battlefield, fierce, strong, and fearless... and this woman begging for her life in less than a minute. They couldn't be the same person now, could they?

"Oh please... don't hurt me... I'll do anything..."

She went on with her begging. Saizo stared down at her, partly confused, partly disgusted. Partly aroused.

"Don't play with me," Saizo said. "What do you mean by 'anything'? Be a little more specific."

"Well..." He had been sitting on a crate in a corner of the cell, and the woman inched forward between his legs suggestively. "I think I could, you know...!" She said, batting her eyelashes at him. "If you untied my hands, maybe I can use them to make you feel good...?"

Everything started falling into place for Saizo now. He knew from watching her before that if he untied her, she had the strength to knock him out and beat him senseless with her fists. How she dressed, how she acted-was it all a ruse to hide the animal within?

"Too dangerous," Saizo said, deciding to play her game. "How about you use your mouth instead?"

"O-Oh... I..."

"Didn't you say that you would do 'anything'?" Saizo smirked behind his mask.

The woman looked hesitant for a bit, but then gave a sigh of resignation. "I-I did, didn't I...?"

"Then come over here and kiss me."

It was only meant to test her, to see if she would really go so far or finally bare her temperament. It was a bit of a surprise to him when the blonde did get up, seat herself on his lap, and look at him almost shyly. "Alright... take that mask off then."

She was probably up to no good, if she was this willing. Saizo slowly pulled down his mask, eyeing the woman critically.

For a moment, she looked a bit surprised. "What?" Saizo asked.

"...Huh. Who knew you were hiding a handsome face behind that thing?" she said.

"Thanks," he said, dryly. He wasn't quite sure if she was flirting, or was just trying to get his guard down. "But I like you better with your mouth shut." He closed the distance between them, and kissed her.

She made a muffled sound, caught completely off guard as the ninja smacked her on the lips. He was aggressive, prying her mouth open with his lips and tongue. He felt her shudder, but she did not resist, instead yielding to him and kissing back. Saizo found this enjoyable, but was still confused. The woman he saw in the battlefield was a fighter. How could the same woman be yielding to him without giving a fight? Fighting back almost seemed like it was the last thing on her mind. She was drawing closer to him, pressing her body up against him, her hands sliding up his chest...

 _...Her hands..._

Saizo quickly attempted to throw her off when he realized this, but he was too late-she thrust the weight of her body towards him, knocking him off the crate, straddling him to the ground, her hands with a chokehold around his neck. The rope that she'd been bound with was now a useless pile on the ground-she must have slipped out of it without him noticing.

Struggling for breath, he looked up at the woman on top of him. She was different now-a twisted grin on her face as she applied more pressure on his neck.

"Ohh, sorry! Looks like my hand slipped~" she said, clearly not apologetic. "You think I'm just gonna let a Hoshidan have his way with me? Hah! And here I didn't even catch your name!"

"Hnngg... W-When did you-?" He didn't finish the question, as he ended up wheezing for air. He'd never seen a woman this strong. If she went on with this longer, she wasn't just going to choke him and block his airway-she was going to break his neck in half. It was terrifying, but something in it also excited him. He'd been waiting for her to show her true self, and here it was. Thinking quickly, he reached down into a hidden seam in his clothes. With one swift motion, he took a poisoned needle, stabbing it into the blonde's neck with surgical precision.

"W-What...?" The woman released a hand around his neck, to reach up to her own, pulling off the needle with an annoyed groan. "That's a cute attempt, but all that did was sting-"

She looked down at the ninja. He was the one grinning at her now. Panic flashed on her features. Her grip on the ninja's neck started falling lax, and her entire body felt almost numb. "Shit..." she muttered, as she fell to the ground, as if losing all her strength. She vaguely remembered the smoke bomb that brought her here to begin with. "You Hoshidans and your dirty tricks...!"

Saizo sat up, feeling relief at the removal of the strain on his neck. "You have a couple of dirty tricks yourself, Nohrian. Pretending to be a feeble girl when you're strong enough to break someone's bones barehanded? ...And my name is Saizo, by the way."

"I didn't ask, you bastard."

"I thought you did earlier," Saizo said, sounding oblivious to the obvious spite in her voice. He looked down at her, a helpless heap on the floor. "The toxin in the needle has a paralyzing effect... there's no point in fighting against it."

He picked up the rope that bound her hands before, as if to tie her up again, but to his surprise, the woman protested. "Get that thing away from me! Take me back to Nohr!"

"That's some attitude you have, woman. Did you forget you're a prisoner now? You do what I want."

"What do you want then?! I'm just a simple border guard. I have no value as a prisoner or hostage. Nohr wouldn't give a shit if I went missing. There's no point in keeping me here. If you want information, I've got none of that too. I'm just a border guard!"

Saizo took the woman's wrists, binding them together again with the rope, securing the knots. She struggled, trying to pull away from his grip, but did not succeed, the poison most likely making her arms feel like jelly. "Just a border guard?" Saizo asked, sounding genuinely confused. "Nohr must have its ranks confused. What's a woman of your strength doing as a lowly border guard?"

"That's none of your concern. It seems you mistook me for someone of higher rank... So, will you let me go already? I'm not a valuable soldier. There's no point in keeping me!" The woman raised her voice, trying to reason. Even when she was missing her strength, she was clearly a fighter, still bargaining for her freedom.

Saizo liked strong women like her.

"...Unless you wanted me for _something else?_ " she asked, almost suggestively. "What, you don't have a girlfriend or something?"

She hit a nerve, and Saizo frowned, unimpressed at her taunt. "You know, I really liked you better with your mouth shut. You want me to put a gag on that mouth?"

That seemed to do the trick. The blonde whimpered, as if about to say something, but bit it back and stayed quiet. _Now what?_ Saizo paused, unsure of what to do next. He took her prisoner because her strength on the battlefield intrigued him... he liked what he saw, and he wanted to learn more. But if she wasn't a high ranking Nohrian soldier, there was no point in keeping her. There was no point in killing her either, unless she became a threat to Lord Ryoma or something to that degree.

Maybe he could attempt to convert her, like Orochi did to the other prisoners? But he had no experience in that area, and he didn't have the faintest idea of what the woman wanted that he could offer. The diviner teased the male prisoners, and fucked them senseless, they end up worshipping her with blind obedience. But his prisoner was a woman. Would that approach really work? He had confidence that he knew how to 'take care' of a woman, but still...

"...I'll do it," she suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"You'll do what?" Saizo asked.

"Anything. If you promise you'll surrender me back to Nohr afterwards, alive and unharmed... I'll do _anything_."

"Yes, you told me that a few minutes ago and nearly killed me," Saizo said. But he thought that she seemed different this time. When her first offer seemed obviously fake-laced with flirtatiousness and pretend weakness to get his guard down-this one seemed different. Sincere. _She must really want to return to Nohr._

"Let's see about that," Saizo said. "For starters, you can give me your name."

The woman paused and showed hesitation, but mumbled her answer after a while. "...Charlotte," she said.

"Charlotte," he said. She was showing willingness to answer, and it was a good sign so far. "Charlotte. Why do you want to come back to Nohr?"

"...That's none of your concern." And in a second, the willingness was gone. "Just get it over and done with already! Fuck me if you want. Just let me go afterwards."

So she was offering her body in exchange for freedom. Whatever she had back at Nohr, it must be really important. "Hmm. What makes you think I want to fuck you?"

"Hah!" Charlotted chuckled, as if he'd just suggested something absurd. "Saizo, was it? I've seen how you look at me. You asked for a kiss. You're a needy one, Saizo... you probably haven't had a woman in months? Or is it years?"

"...You're beautiful, but your foul mouth is unfortunate." Saizo said, frowing as he looked down at her. She hit a nerve, again. It really has been a while. And here was this woman, laying helplessly on the floor, hands bound, in clothes that left little to the imagination... Her long, blonde hair splayed on the floor, her skin unblemished, her breasts full, her waist narrow, with a hint of tight abdominal muscles showing through, a hint of her strength. She wore tight, short shorts that left almost half of her ass exposed. And she was just laying there, tied up, completely under his power. Offering herself. He hated to admit, but the sight made heat run through his body, drawing out a primal urge in him. If she was offering, how could he refuse?

But he wasn't about to give her the upper hand, and feed to her story of him wanting her. "If I knew any better, its you who seems to be interested in me," Saizo said. "You're the one offering herself to me... aren't you the needy one?"

She turned her head away, looking away from him. "Don't get any ideas. I just want to go back to Nohr."

"Walking around dressed like that... you like the attention, don't you?" he continued, trying to speculate further. Trying to figure what this woman wanted that he could use to his advantage. "You want a man to notice you and care for you..."

"Maybe I do," she said. "But I didn't put these goods up on display for Hoshidan thugs like you. I wish I _at least_ got a rich prince or nobleman, someone from an esteemed family or something...!"

 _...So that was it._ Saizo chuckled in amusement. _Oh, if only she knew._

"What's so funny?!" she asked.

"You're an amusing woman," he said, kneeling beside her on the ground, his hand reaching for her chin, directing her gaze at him. "You're absolutely shameless... bargaining with your captor, telling him your desires for riches... Let's see how far this 'anything' of yours goes, hm?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N** I'm surprised there's nothing of this pairing so far on FF, they have a fun dynamic. Idea is based off the sadness that you can't capture these units and have them fight for you, but you can do so with normies. In one of Charlotte's DLC convos, she says that her secret to making men follow her is to promise them "I'll do anything", and it became one premise for this fic. Lemon warning in the next chapter, please stop now if that sort of stuff bothers you! Hopefully they weren't too OOC. T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lemon warning for this chapter. The next chapter (which wraps up the story and is the ending) is smut-free and if you're not into this stuff you can easily proceed to the next one. Thanks.)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let's see how far this 'anything' of yours goes, hm?"

His hand wandered down to her neck, and to the eventual slope of her breasts. Charlotte shuddered, but showed no signs of resisting, as if already coming to terms with what was happening. There was no point in fighting-even if she managed to escape this man, she was in Hoshido, and could jusy easily be captured or worse, killed. While Saizo seemed aggressive in nature, she didn't sense any bloodlust on him.

He slipped his fingers underneath her flimsy white bustier top, pulling them over her chest. Saizo watched her breasts slip free with satisfaction, his hand almost automatically reaching down to grope her.

"Mmm, don't be so rough with them~" Charlotte said, as if teasing. Saizo flinched a bit. She was using that high-pitched, obnoxiously fake voice again, and it was slightly grating when she did.

"I do what I want. You're the prisoner here, remember?" He groped harder, his rough fingers reaching up to pinch her nipples.

"Ah, f-fu..." Charlotte gasped, unable to help but moan. She quickly recovered and bit her lip, as if trying to save face. She should not be enjoying this.

"Heh..." Saizo chuckled, seeing her slip up. If I knew any better, you probably like it better rough. You don't seem like a very delicate maiden to me, no matter how you act."

Encouraged by her slip up, he grew bolder in his advances, squeezing her tits, her nipples growing hard under his touch. They were so soft, so big and bouncy... it was almost therapeutic to grope them. His other hand sat comfortably on her waist, as if holding her in place. He allowed it to slide down to her hips, reaching behind her to grope her ass, the soft flesh yielding to his hungry touches.

Charlotte turned her head to the side, trying not to make eye contact with the ninja, as if pretending he was not there. But when his hands left her body for a moment, she turned to see what he was doing out of curiosity. He was taking off his robes, and Charlotte couldn't help but stare. His body was sculpted, impressively so. There was an array of scars on his body, which Charlotte found a bit fascinating. It was by then that she could tell what sort of soldier he was- _someone unafraid to put his life on the line_. She could respect that, in a way.

"What are you staring at?" Saizo asked, catching her. "You like what you see, hm?"

Charlotte let out a wolf whistle. "Oh, I'm swooning," she said, her voice sarcastic. "Someone obviously works out. But you know, what matters is what's down there, and I hear Hoshidan men are preeeetty small."

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up until she was sitting, her face almost crashing into the ninja's crotch from the abrupt movement.

"Tch, see for yourself," Saizo said, undoing his trousers and taking them off, until he was completely naked.

Charlotte sat there, eye level with his dick, looking a little stunned. He... definitely wasn't small, alright. She just stared for a while, feeling lost for words. She didn't expect the ninja to be so well-endowed. "W-Well..."

"Don't just sit there," Saizo chided her, "Put that foul mouth of yours to good use. Or will I have to force you?"

"N-No," Charlotte said, blushing. She realized it was better to do it voluntarily than to have him shove his dick down her throat. There was an urge to reach up and grab the ninja's dick and stroke it, but her hands were still tied behind her back, leaving her with only her mouth to use. Timidly, she kissed the tip, flicking out her tongue to lick it briefly before opening her mouth to take it in. Almost immediately, she felt his dick respond to the stimulation, twitching and growing harder in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, trying to get as much of him in her mouth. Saizo watched her, feeling elated, not quite sure if this was real-his prisoner was willingly giving him head, and doing quite a good job at it. That, and he decided that he really did like her better when that smart mouth of hers was shut.

He soon grew tired of her slow, steady approach though, and soon tangled his fingers into her blonde hair, urging her forward. Charlotte was surprised with the sudden contact, by being pushed to take in more of his dick. She quickly pulled away, gagging and trying to catch her breath. "Jerk! Are you trying to kill me with that thing?! Don't shove it all in; I'd choke!"

"I heard some people are into that," Saizo said, to which Charlotte just blinked at him in disbelief. "You're getting sloppy. Put your back into it and I might just untie your hands."

"Fine, fine..." She tried not to show it, but she really wanted her hands untied. He'd tied the knots so tightly that they were digging into her skin, causing a lot of discomfort that she could do without. She turned to his dick again, taking it in her mouth, this time a lot less timidly. Saizo shuddered, quickly feeling the difference. She sucked him aggressively, tongue bathing his dick in licks, going up and down his shaft with a little more speed.

When he reached out to touch her, she did not recoil this time, letting him hold onto the back of her head to control her. Eventually Saizo felt his cock hit the back of her throat. He swore underneath his breath, and then looked down at Charlotte, seeing that she managed to get his dick all the way inside her mouth. He held her in place, wanting her to stay like that a little longer. She looked up at him, and the brief eye contact nearly drove Saizo to the edge, as it again reminded him that this was real-he had a Nohrian prisoner on her knees beneath him, her mouth stuffed with his dick. He imagined how nice it would be to take her home, make her do this whenever he wanted... Lord Ryoma wouldn't likely approve of him doing such a dishonorable thing to a prisoner, but still...

Charlotte pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, snapping Saizo from his thoughts. "You're so hard..." she whispered, almost in amazement, as she stared at his dick. "Are you gonna cum soon? Where do you want it?"

She had that flirty, playful tone in her voice, but Saizo forgave it this once. He wasn't about to get mad-not when she sounded willing to take his load wherever he wanted. He considered his options for a second, all enticing in their own way. He could cum on her perky breasts, her pretty face, her warm mouth, or he could screw it all and fuck her cunt right now and give her his seed, damn the consequences.

Saizo shook his head to himself, as if reminding himself to not get too carried away. "You've been doing a good job with your mouth," he said. "Let's continue that for now."

She didn't need to be prodded further, readily opening her mouth to resume the blowjob. She didn't slack off either, getting right back into it with the same intensity as before, sucking him as if she wanted to drain his balls of his cum. Saizo held onto her, now thrusting his dick into her mouth, fucking her face. Finally, with a grunt, he sheathed his cock all the way in her mouth, and then he came, shooting strings of his cum down the blonde's throat. Charlotte moaned-Saizo was not sure if it was from pleasure or from shock-but either way she had no means of backing off, with Saizo's fingers in her hair, locking her in place.

When the ninja's orgasm finally died down, he released her. The blonde immediately started gasping, as if for air. Saizo noticed she'd already swallowed down his cum. _Impressive_.

"Now, untie me!" Charlotte wasted no time in demanding he hold up his end of the bargain. "I can barely feel my hands anymore!"

"...Fine," Saizo grumbled, still somewhat in a daze, a bit annoyed Charlotte had to cut it short by quickly making demands. But he promised this anyway, and had to honor it. "Just don't any ideas about trying to escape. I'm not done with you yet."

He walked over to Charlotte, untying the rope binding her wrists together. "It's not like I'm going to try and escape while naked," she said.

"That's not completely true," Saizo said. "You still have those pants on. Maybe we should change that."

"H-Hey..." her hands now freed, Charlotte instinctively put them to her shorts, as if pulling them up. "Are you sure you really wanna go there? My chest is one thing, but that's..."

"Tch. You're the one who offered that I could fuck you. Are you backing down on that now?"

"That's if you promise to take me back to Nohr," she said.

 _Again with the demand to go back to Nohr_ , Saizo thought. "Are you really going to trust a promise from your enemy?"

"D-Does it look like I have any other choice? Besides, I hear you Hoshidans are all about honor and all that. I'll hold up my end if you do yours..."

There was a crack in her voice, a second of weakness, and Saizo picked up on it. She'd been trying to act tough, but perhaps she'd been afraid all the same. He held her by the waist, and then hesitated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to continue this. She was his enemy, and he had no intention of returning her to Nohr. He was only going to break her.

Saizo caught himself, and groaned. _Considering the enemy's feelings... I've gotten soft._ The woman was probably onto some form of emotional manipulation, which he did not want to fall victim to. "You were the one who offered this... perhaps a small part of you wanted this too," he said, pulling down her skimpy shorts.

She whimpered, but did not protest, letting him undress her from the waist down, until she was completely naked like him. He spread her legs open, and she allowed him to, her face turning a deep shade of red. There was no turning back now.

"Well... would you look at that." Saizo found Charlotte's snatch to be glistening wet, her pink clit engorged from arousal. He reached down to touch her, feeling the slippery wetness against his fingers. Charlotte gave a few moans of embarassment. "So wet... you liked giving me head that much?"

"S-Shut up," she said, an attempt at banter, even as her voice wavered as the ninja kept touching her. "That's just natural, don't be so smug about it...!"

"Pfft. You like denying things, don't you? Well, nevermind that. You were good to me, so I'll make things good for you too."

She was always in denial, always acting fake, pretending to be this feminine maiden, or a woman way up on too high a horse. He wanted to draw an honest reaction out of her, even in sex. He could tell he was getting there. He slipped his finger between the folds of her pussy, quickly locating her clit, and the rubbing it in a slow, sensual rythym. Charlotte's breath hitched, a moan escaping from her lips. His fingers were rough-calloused from battle-and the friction of them on her most sensitive part was amazing.

She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side, as if trying to hide from him. She didn't want him to see that flash of ecstasy on her face... but her body betrayed her anyway, her hips writhing against his hand, giving small thrusts against it, wanting more.

"A little excited, aren't we?" Saizo chuckled a bit, seeing the woman reacting to his touch.

"You know, I like you better with your mouth shut, too," she said. But her face was beet red, and she was biting on her lip, trying to bite back her moans.

Saizo chuckled again. _She could be cute._

He rubbed up and down her snatch, exploring the wet flesh with his fingertips. So wet, so slippery. He paused for a moment, considering what to do next. Charlotte watched as he looked curiously at his fingers, soaked with her arousal, and then put it in his mouth, sucking on it.  
"H-Hey..." Charlotte said, more of a whisper, the heat in her cheeks rising. It was quite a perverse sight, and she had to admit-disregarding the scars and that eye-the ninja was quite attractive. He was a looker if he'd gotten rid of that hideous mask, and his body was just... "What are you doing?"

"...Tolerable," Saizo said, as if to himself. "You're not too sweet, at least."

"What the hell is that supposed to-"

Her words were cut short when the ninja leaned down, suddenly bringing his face to her cunt. She felt something wet and warm probing at her pussy, and then realized it was his tongue, and that he was eating her out. "S-Shit! What are you doing?! I..."

He flicked his tongue against her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her. He paused to answer her briefly. "Well, you've done it for me, isn't it only fair I do it for you? You seem to like it... Don't tell me no one's done this for you before?"

"I-I don't need to answer that!" Charlotte said. She'd been with a couple men before, true, but she mostly used them for money, and they used her likewise, none really caring for her pleasure. "K-Keep going, though..."

"You're cute when you're flustered," was all he said, before he resumed to paying attention to her snatch, servicing it with his mouth.  
He was surprised she seemed to be new to this, but that was all the more the better. Her moans were constant now, a lustful melody that kept him going further. She was either moaning, or mumbling a string of curse words from that pretty, foul mouth of hers. Soon enough he felt a pressure on the back of his head-Charlotte's hand, tangling in his red hair, urging him on. She had completely let go of that darned defensiveness, letting her lust take over her.

Soon enough, Charlotte came, her entire body shaking with pleasure. Saizo held down her thighs, trying to hold her still and stop her from crushing him between them. He watched her, her face and body flushed from her orgasm, her pink nipples erect and aroused, some sweat on her brow and her chest, making them glisten.

 _She looked beautiful._

He stayed quiet for a while, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. He let her come down from her orgasm for a bit, just looking at her face and her eyes, hazy with lust.

"Did you like that?" he finally asked, after a while.

She took a few breaths, before she finally answered.

"... _Obviously_ , you one-eyed jerk." The words may have been mean, but there was no spite in her voice.

"Heh. Good to see that your bite is still there," Saizo said, the insult not really bothering him. That feistiness was part of her charm. She was a challenge that he couldn't seem to back away from. "I'm hard again..."

"O-Oh..." Charlotte said, looking uncharacteristically lost for words. "I... well, fine already! Just do it..."

"Do what?"

"Do I have to spell it out?!" Charlotte said, pouting. "Do _me_!"

"Heh, who would have thought you'd end up being so willing?" He leaned over to kiss her briefly on her neck. Her resistance was gone, and she really seemed to be enjoying this. Perhaps now he'd be able to chase away those stubborn thoughts of going back to Nohr from her mind. He held out his dick, now completely erect again, pressing it against her pussy, rubbing it against her wet folds. Charlotte shuddered, feeling how hard it was already, unconsciously imagining how it would feel inside her. He kept rubbing her with his dick, his tip brushing up against her clit. Charlotte just came, but was already feeling horny again.

He line up his cock to her entrance, and thrust himself into her in one motion-he knew there was no need to take it slow, knew how wet she was. Finally, he was in. Saizo groaned under his breath. Her pussy was wet and warm, squeezing down on his cock deliciously. It's been a while since he'd had something as good as this.

He looked up to the Nohrian when her moans came to his ears. Her eyes were shut tight, soft moans being mumbled under her breath. He wondered if he caused her pain-maybe he should have taken it slow. "Did I hurt you?"

"You're fucking huge...!" was Charlotte's response, much to Saizo's amusement. He chuckled, until Charlotte added, ".. _.for a Hoshidan_!"

"...Ah, and here I was actually getting worried for you," Saizo said. "Now you're just asking for it." But the words were half meant, Saizo knew. He wasn't truly insulted by her taunting-something in it was... cute, he thought.

He held onto her hips, and then bucked his own, thrusting his dick inside her again. The long, lustful moan she gave him right after was delicious. He glanced up at her-her eyes shut tight, her chest heaving, her face twisted into an expression of ecstasy. It seemed clear to him he didn't have to worry about hurting her. She was enjoying this, too.

"Ugh, don't just stay there! Move! Fuck me!" Charlotte said, noticing him staring.

Yes, she definitely was enjoying this, too. _Maybe a little too much._ "As you wish."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutes-or hours, Saizo was not sure-passed, with nothing but promiscuous moans and the occasional banter filling the prison air. He was grateful that there was no one else in the dungeons that night, or they would have been in for quite the sight. Charlotte was a warrior and had the stamina to match, and Saizo knew that he wasn't a lightweight either.

Her body was one thing, but it was that smart mouth of hers that always knew what to say to provoke him onward that roused him. When her mask was off, she was this woman who was so forward, unashamedly so. He'd never been with a woman so... wild, like a tempest. She made clear her demands, made clear what she wanted, she set her foot down. She challenged him, but not to the extent that she hurt him. And she had her own moments of loss, where she was tender and weak... It was intoxicating. Saizo didn't know if he would ever get enough.

When they finally decided to call it a night, he lay down beside her for a while, catching his breath, realizing he had worked out quite a sweat. His instinct was to reach out to Charlotte and hold her-but he stopped himself. That would be awkward... they weren't lovers. She was a prisoner. Saizo shook his head. _Did all this just happen?_ Sex with a Nohrian prisoner of war... he hoped that no one overheard, that no one would find out.

"Ugh, it seems like a few moments ago we were just trying to kill each other and now we're naked and I've just had the best sex of my life..." Charlotte spoke, breaking his train of thought. "Are we insane?!"

"For the record, it was only you trying to kill me. I had no such motive." Saizo said. "And... thanks, I guess. So, I'm your best?"

"Ugh, don't make me say it twice, you sicko!"

"I have a name, you know," he said. "I'd appreciate if you used it. All this time it's been jerk, or one-eye, or bastard... you need that mouth washed with soap."

"Fine, fine... _Saizo_ ," she said, sounding reluctant, but at the same time she closed the distance between them, clinging onto his arm, her hand going over his mid-section, fingers idly tracing lines over the muscles of his abs. He wasn't such a bad man, apart from being a Hoshidan, she thought. While he was rough on the outside and was too forward for his own good-he didn't seem like one to mince words-he could be surprisingly soft too, and act like a gentleman. The whole shebang had been her idea; she was the one who propositioned sex. But while he took her up on it, he also checked on her occasionally, checking if she was alright, checking if she even liked this. _It was kind of... sweet,_ Charlotte thought.

"So now... you'll take me back to Nohr, right?" Charlotte suddenly asked, her voice hopeful.

Saizo knotted his eyebrows. _There she goes again._ She really was persistent. She had to have her head up in the clouds, if she thought he would really keep that "promise". A prisoner just couldn't disappear on his watch. Hoshido was merciful, yes, but they couldn't be that lax. "Why are you so persistent with that? Nohr is on the losing end of the war," he said. "We've broken through the border. It's only a matter of time before we reach the castle... There's no point in you going back to Nohr and returning to the battlefield."

She could die, and he didn't want that. And even if she wouln't, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to let her go.

"Ugh, and what do you propose?! I stay and rot in prison here?! Yeah, obviously you'd wanna keep a cute girl like me around here..."

Saizo realized that this was the opportunity, the time to give her the pitch. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad. The Hoshidan army is quite merciful. Especially under Corrin's lead..." _Too merciful, maybe_ , Saizo thought. "If you abandon your loyalty to Nohr right now and swear to fight for Hoshido instead... I could arrange a few things. We have quite a few Nohrian soldiers who decided to switch sides, as well."

She slowly turned to look at him, with a disbelieving look on her face. "Are you fucking serious?! Me, convert into Hoshido's army? Am I supposed to believe I'd be treated equally and fairly in your ranks? You're probably gonna use me as human shield the first chance you can!"

"I don't believe in using such dirty tactics," Saizo said sounding disgusted at her suggestion. "And besides... I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry."

Saizo paused for a bit, and groaned silently to himself. He was beginning to sound like Orochi's spiel to her own prisoners.

"...No," Charlotte said, firmly. She didn't even think on it long.

Well, this certainly wasn't going the way he planned. " _Why_?" He sat up, looking down at her, trying to scan her face for something that would give her thoughts away. She turned her head away from him. Stubborn woman. "Are you that patriotic? You don't come across as that type. Don't let your stubborn pride blind you. You know that Nohr was never in the right to begin with-"

"I don't give a single fuck about national pride or whatever, just so you know." Charlotte cut him short. "I... I have my own reasons."

This was proving to be a little more difficult that he had anticipated. _Why did that Orochi always make it look so easy?_ Saizo decided on another approach. "I... I have a home in Hoshido. You could stay there... if you wanted." He scratched his head and turned his face away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "You'll find you won't want for anything else there-food, clothes, money... I could easily provide for anything you need."

Perhaps it was going too far-but it was the only other thing he thought to offer. He had picked up earlier that she was the sort of woman who wanted to be taken care of despite being tough in her own right. And to him, it didn't seem so bad. She was interesting. Her stubborness, her strength, her multi-faceted personality... he wanted to know more of it. Being the Fifth Saizo, it wouldn't be too hard to find her a place in his household.

"You... You want me to what now?" She stared at Saizo critically, as if trying to ascertain his motives.

"...Live with me," he said, trying to put it as plainly as he can. "I... I'm going to treat you right. I'm not always like... this. ...Whatever this is. If you don't want to fight for the Hoshidan banner, you can declare a surrender, you could be set free under the oath that you don't set foot back in Nohr. You could stay under my watch..."

She was quiet for a while, as if thinking on it. "So, what is this, frankly? What are you doing, trying to build some sort of harem? I'm guessing this is what you say to all the ladies?"

"Tch, do I look like a ladies' man to you? I've never offered this to anyone but you," he said, scowling at the suggestion. "Take it or leave it."

"W-Why?"

"...I like you," he said, the words coming easily to his mouth, to his own surprise. "And from what I gathered earlier, all you want is a rich nobleman to notice you, correct? Well, I am one. So I suppose now's your chance."

"You're _what_ now?! A guy like you-a _nobleman_?!" It was Charlotte's turn to get up and sit up, staring at Saizo in shock. His rough, unrefined look, that sculpted body littered with scars. He was handsome, yes, but... certainly not her vision of a nobleman. "Are you pulling my leg?! What's a guy of that station doing in the dungeons?!"

"While I'm from an esteemed and fairly wealthy clan, my main duty is on the battlefield. We've been serving directly under the king for generations," Saizo said. "Even in Nohr, I doubt you'd ever get offers from anyone of a higher standing, unless you aim for the royals themselves."

There was a sparkle in her blue eyes, and with that, Saizo knew he was saying the right things. That was... easier than he thought, and the idea that riches and standing may be all it takes to convince this woman did not entirely sit well with him.

" _Soooo_ , do you promise you'll be a kind and caring master~?" Charlotte asked, the flirtatiousness in her voice returning.

"Hmph, as long as you aren't too unreasonable." Saizo said. "And stop with that fake voice. So will you stay with me, or not?"

She was quiet for a while, but it did not take too long before she slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"That's what I-wait, what?"

"I mean, you don't entirely seem like a bad guy and I'm flattered that someone of that high a rank would proposition to me... Even if it's after fucking me senseless in the dungeons." She gave a glance around the cell, and at both of them, still stark naked. "But... I have family in Nohr," she finally said. "Don't get me wrong-I mean, my parents. That's why I fight for the army. I can't leave them there, knowing there's a war... if it's true that Hoshidan forces are advancing on Nohr as we speak, how do you expect me to just sit here? I need to protect them..."

Saizo looked geniunely surprised. To see this stubborn woman suddenly soften in tone and feature when she mentioned her family... So this was her reason, why she couldn't defect. Why she bargained so hard for freedom.

 _She really was something else._

"...I don't suppose I can compete with that," he said, with a bit of a sigh. He got up, trying to find his clothes that he'd left scattered on the floor. "Let's get this mess cleaned up. I'm going to take you back to the border."

Charlotte's face lit up. "Really?"

"I gave you my word, didn't I? I may be a scoundrel, but I honor my promises," he said. "It was nice meeting you, Charlotte."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When the terrain grew familiar, they decided to part ways, but not before Charlotte jumped him, pulled down his mask, and gave him a kiss. _As thanks_ , she said.

 _Maybe in another life, where Hoshido and Nohr aren't at war, I would have really considered your proposition._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Soooooo Saizo... what was that?" Orochi asked, with a teasing smirk. It was almost sunrise, and she greeted the ninja at the gates of camp, as he was on his way back.

"What was what?" Saizo asked.

"That Nohrian girl isn't in the prison anymore, and my eyes tell me I saw you with her in the dead of the night."

"Your eyes deceive you," Saizo said, trying to dismiss her.

"You were so pushy about being tasked to watch over the dungeons that night too... Fufufu..."

Saizo groaned. He had no time for this, and sleep was calling out to him. "Don't act like I don't know what you do with the male prisoners..."

Orochi chortled shamelessly in laughter. "Ho! Taking a page from my book, hm? Though it seems you let her go instead of converting her to our cause. Who really won over the other here? Because for a moment there, it seemed to me that the prisoner was really _you_."

"...Hmph." Saizo grumbled at the suggestion that he'd lost. But was it really a loss? He'd had his fun, and gotten to know the woman. Keeping her seemed too much to ask. But then he stared at Orochi, realizing something. "Wait, don't tell me you..."

"Ohohohoho!" The diviner laughed out loud. "I think I missed the good bits. But I heard enough. _'I'll take care of you'_... Oh, Saizo!" She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "That was swoon-worthy. That's one for the books."

"F-Forget you heard anything!" Saizo blushed furiously. Now that everything was over and done with, he realized a few things he said may have gone a little too far.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Orochi asked, with a sly grin.

Saizo looked absolutely surprised. "And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, come now! How long have we been friends, Saizo? I know how you are when you like a girl. You act like you're in control, but you're actually a big softie. You went so far as to offer her a place in Igasato."

"I... That was..."

"Aaaand I also heard you flat out say that you liked her." Orochi added. "You shouldn't be emotionally attached to prisoners, you know."

Saizo sighed. She was right. Perhaps he acted foolishly, but that was because the Nohrian woman drove him to act that way, for one reason or another. Maybe he liked her a little too much, even if he put aside the matter of her body and the amazing sex. But that didn't matter now, it was most unlikely that he would even see her again. "...I doubt she was going to cave in and fight for us, and she wasn't too important that it would cost us to let her go. Now, let me pass," he said. "I want a nap."

"Oh, very well then," Orochi said, making way for the ninja, knowing he was not a morning person and was grumpy with lack of sleep. "I trust you had fun. I'll pretend she got away somehow by utter chance."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
 **End.**

 **A/N:** I guess you can't recruit these characters from the opposite army because they really do have something to fight for in their home country, and wouldn't turncoat or surrender so easily. Please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
